


Here one minute and gone the next

by Groovy82



Category: Burn Notice, White Collar
Genre: M/M, Slash, pre-series. Drama. Crossover.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona wasnt the only one MIchael left in the middle of the night, because his cover was blown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here one minute and gone the next

**Author's Note:**

> I know this makes MIchael westen sound like a D-bag, and I have no idea where this came from but here it is.

Neal Caffrey was only eighteen when he met Michael Westen. It had been a few days after running his first con, and he fled to Europe to lay low for a while. While there he met Michael Escargot a bar owner. They started hanging out and eventually became a couple. Neal never thought of himself as gay-though he did find other men attractive-he just never thought about what it would be like. Kissing Michael was weird but exciting all the same. When they made love it was amazing and almost awkward. Neal knew he could stay in Europe for a long as he wanted no one would find him, but he was starting to get itchy for another job. However things between him and Michael were getting serious, so he stayed with his new boyfriend a little longer. He almost regretted it and left when he found out Michael’s real name. He overheard him talking on the phone to someone, and said his name was Michael Westen. Neal waited until Michael got off the phone and confronted him about it.

“So What else have you lied to me about?” He asked.

“You heard what I was saying on the phone?”

“Yes.” Neal said. “I suppose you’re not a bar owner either.”

Michael hesitated for a while, but finally said. “I’m an American spy here on a mission, my cover is a bar owner.”

“Well Michael Westen, I told you everything about me.” Neal said walking to the door. “Good bye.”

“Wait Neal.” Michael said walking over to him. “Just because I lied about my name doesn’t mean I lied aobut how I feel about you.”

Michael wrapped his arms around Neal’s waist pulling him closer, then leaned in and kissed him. The younger man was about to pull away but found himself looping his arms around Michael’s neck, and pressing into the kiss. He let himself be pulled onto the couch, where they spent the rest of the night.

Soon days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and soon it was a year since they met. Neal like Westen better then Escargot-after he found out it was French for cooked land snails-which Michael was grateful for after Neal told him what it meant. That itchy onto-the-next-job feeling Neal had was still there, but wasn’t as strong as it was before. He felt something and thought he may be in love,

Neal thought about this when he walked into the apartment they shared to find Michael making dinner to them. He put his things down and took off his coat, then headed into the kitchen. He inhaled the aroma of herbs, onions, and spices. He walked up behind Michael and wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his head on the older man’s back.

“Smells good what is it?” Neal asked.

“ _tuna tahini.”_

“Cool.”

Neal walked to the other side of the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. He poured two classes and set them on the table, then put out two plates with silver where. He sat while Michael brought the food ot the table, and sat across from him. They ate in silence for the whole time, and finished the bottle of wine. After dinner they cleaned up then Michael guided Neal into the bedroom, where they spend the rest of the night.

The next morning Neal awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. He got up and walked threw the whole apartment, but no Michael. Neal went back into the bedroom and opened the closet and draws, only his clothes remained. Right there and then Neal realized Michael was gone. He was heartbroken and angry, he trusted this man. How could this happen?

After awhile Neal decided to move on to his next job, that would take his mine off Michael. He trusted thei man and he was let down, but Neal wouldn’t let that stop him from being what he wanted to be. He was only eighteen-young and inexperienced-so he had his life ahead of him. Yes he was heartbroken about Michael leaving him but he’d get over it, and find someone else. After packing what he needed he left his key on the kitchen table and left the apartment.

 


End file.
